


Letters

by earthtoali



Series: Hints of Andraste's Grace [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Love Letters, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:03:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8320228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthtoali/pseuds/earthtoali
Summary: A collection of letters between the Warden and Leliana in the years between Origins and Inquisition. The Warden's gender is left ambiguous on purpose.





	1. Letter #1 - Memory

_The Warden to Leliana, 9:32 Dragon_

My Nightingale,

It has been exactly one year since we last met. One year. One year of fear, pain, lust...all for missing you. 

It seems I forget your face more and more each day and that scares me. I write down every detail once in awhile and each time it seems harder and harder to come up with each. For today, I remember your smile, the way your nose crinkles up, the makeup under your left eye starting to smear as tears of laughter pool in the corners. I remember your hair falling in front of your eyes as you looked diligently over the map, swearing to yourself that we were much closer to our destination than it seemed. I remember how you closed your eyes, eyelashes fluttering, as your hands picked over the lute, your voice chilling but comforting as it echoed throughout the Frostbacks. 

I remember these things. But I could not tell you the exact color of your eyes anymore. Blue, I know. The color of the Waking Sea. But what does the sea look like? It's been so long. 

I swear to you, I will return. The Taint will not take me from you. I will not let it. I will return and those memories will return and we will be happy. Truly happy. Until then, I continue on, holding close whatever I have left of you. 

Yours always,  
The Warden


	2. Letter #2 - Stars

_From Leliana to the Warden, 9:41 Dragon_

My dearest Warden,

For the first time since her holiness’ death, I have found a glimmer of hope. Not in the mystery of a person who the people claim as “the Herald,” even with their shiny hand and timely arrival. No, I cannot trust them…not yet. My agents have discovered little on their life and until I learn more, I will continue to watch. 

Instead, I turn to you. 

It came to me as I walked through the snow covered forest around Haven one cold night. The area I wandered through was dense with foliage, the light of the moon hidden by a blanket intertwined branches and leaves. My mind had shifted to Justinia. She had always loved the darkest corners of the world, whether it be the small reading nook in the chantry or a hidden bench in the corner of garden. She claimed that true peace resided there. Before I giggled at her words, assuming them to be nonsense as all know that the Maker walks in the brightest of lights. But as I walked through that maze of trees, carefully stepping around twigs and rocks that may give away my presence, I understood what she meant. 

At last I came to a clearing, and was immediately blinded by the sudden light of the stars. When my vision had cleared, I was once again faced with Alindra and her soldier, her tears still scattered across the sky. And I no longer felt the ache in my chest that was left when you departed, then widened with the death of Justinia. Because I knew that every night, when the air is still and life is loneliest, I could simply look up and relive our story. I knew that wherever you are, wherever you will be, you will always see the same stars. And we will never be apart. 

My love for you is greater than ever. You have given me the strength to continue on, despite the recent hardships. All I ask is that you come back to me. And when that day comes, I will be here waiting, my tears dried and our bridge built. Alindra will see her soldier again. Promise me. 

Love forever and always,  
Leliana


End file.
